The fight continues!
by marvelgeek14
Summary: Regina has gone back to her old ways, but this time she's prepared for anything that stands in her way.
1. The first step.

Once upon a time Regina was evil but then she changed her ways and even though they saved storybrooke, there was still evil in Regina and snow wasn't prepared to witness the evilness that happened in the enchanted forest like before, what was snow going to do.

After the ceremony of crowing Regina, she hadn't been seen for a while, she was up to something, something bad, something worse than the dark curse. This was pure evil and this time she will succed in defeating the hero's.

Snow always knew that once a villian always a villian but she thought Regina had pit all of that in the past, but clearly not. But what was Regina planning and how bad will it be. Several months after the ceremony and Regina had finally been spotted but she was seen in Rumplestiltskin's castle, where she knew she could get her hands on anything she needs, it was snow who spotted her but she weren't sure what to say or what to do, so she tried to confront her but Regina was obviously prepared for this.

When snow tried to confront her Regina had her banished to the dungeon, but not no already dungeon, this dungeon was filled with burning flames that tortured your skin and there was no way out. Snow needed to find out what Regina was planning but she had no way of doing that so all she could do is wait.

Regina, dresssed in her wickedly evil dress, strolled into the main street of storybrooke waved a wand and all the clouds turned black, like coals and a strong wind picked up.

David had noticed Regina in the street smiling and laughing. "Regina, what are you doing"

"Finally getting my happy ending"

David replied by telling her how she has a family and a proper ending but what she didn't have was revenge. Regina thrived on it and it gave her more passion to ruin there lives once and for all.

With Regina going back to her old ways, and worse, will anyone be able to stop her and make her realise that revenge doesn't give happiness, it gives guilt and a life of regret.


	2. The plan for revenge!

While snow was in the and David was confronting her Emma was nowhere to be seen, no-one had heard from her or even seen her in the past weeks but no-one really decided to say anything.

But Emma was still in storybrooke, but in the worse way. Regina curesd and locked her in the tower, the curse was if she ever thought or spoke about help, being free, or even her loved ones and huge jolt of lighting would enter her body torturing every muscle and the the pain lasted for hours, she needed saving.

So what was Regina's plan, no-one knew she had one or knew that was evil again, but her plan is far more worse than the first, more evil than the dark curse. Regina had everything she wanted before Emma came into the picture, she had a family, a boyfried, even though she killed him because she was with Emma, anyway she had what she wanted and her plan had worked but all of that was gone, just by someone walking into storybrooke.

David and Regina were still shouting at eachother, David was so sure she gave up evil but it looks like he was wrong. He was hoping he was right so he didn't have to think about any of his fanily being hurt or separated. Regina was tired of David and with a wave of her hand he was turend to stone and vanish to her castle.

Back in the dungeon snow was still being tortured by the hest and if she moved a muslce and blaze of heat would strike her body, the only thing she can do is to wait, and not move.

So, the plan was to do something most terrible to the happy princes and princess all over storybrooke and the enchnated forest. It was to kill them all and all evil shall rule and all the civilians would have to obey them or they would be killed to, she had been working on a curse to freeze them then kill them to make it easy but instead she wanted something with some spice so she was going to kindnapp the princesses, turn into one then kill their prince, and then she would take the princess to see the body, then she would strike the princess.

Once upon a time there was happines in Regina's heart but some where grew darkness, even though she stopped being evil doesn't mean that she can't be. So what made her go back to being evil.


	3. The truth behind revenge!

Like I said before Regina wanted revenge by killing all Princes and princesses and then evil shall rule and no-one can get in their way. But why does she want revenge all of a sudden, but is it all of a sudden?

She'd been wanting this scince snow white had Regina's boyfriend killed all them years ago, something like that can never be forgotten. But why does she want to kill the others. Its because her freinds such as Maleficent, Cruella, Ursula and more were treated like monsters and so Regina wants them to pay for what they did.

So, David was frozen, Emma was in the tower, and snow was in the dungeon. Was there anyone to save the kingdoms. Maybe Rumplestiltskin but maybe he would want the same as Regina or maybe not but im sure Rumplestiltskin would of stepped in by now and done something, or maybe he was waitjng for the perfect time. If so when was that time?

In fact Rumple was working on something, a protection spell that works like the dark curse, but without the memory lost and murder. This will protect everyone from Regina so she couldn't kill anyone. He would pour the potion in the well, wave his dagger over it and the curse would spread all through storybrooke and the kingdoms. Thats if Rumple can get there in time because Regina was on her way to visit king David and queen Leah and she wasnt going to forget about their preciois daughter, sleeping beauty.

She strolled through the streets with a evil smirk and headed towards their castle where she was going to kill all the royals and maleficent will be feared again, she will be able to burn down houses, put people into curese once more.

She was getting closer and closer to the castle and Rumplestiltskin was now at the well, he opened the potion bottled and poured out a transparent mixture, this was so no-one could see this and run because then the curse wouldnt reach them in time.

After he poured it in he waved his dagger and out of the well shot clear clouds that was about to flood the streets. He looked over to stroybrooke but before he could walk back he was sent somewhere familiar, his old cell. Now he couldnt get out however the curse would save everyone.

Regina got the castle walked into the main room where king David and Queen Leah were sitting, but she wasn't she was Aurora, and she was holding a knife in her hand behind her back, she ran to the king and Queen and stuck them. However the knife shatted as soon as it got atleast an inch in front, the potion worked and Regina was unmasked, she got out of there before anyone noticed.

She thought that if she couldn't hurt them maybe they can kill eachother! Regina had a new plan, that she was sure was going to work.


End file.
